


Gabriel and Google

by unexpecteddreamz



Series: After "Knowing" [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel in the Bunker, Gen, Human Gabriel, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpecteddreamz/pseuds/unexpecteddreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insomnia and a laptop...not a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel and Google

 

 

 

It's two in the morning and he is too wired to sleep. He wants to do something but it would be wrong to wake the others in the bunker just because he can't sleep. What to do, what to do?

Humm, Is that Sam's laptop on the kitchen table? Maybe he can use it if he is very careful to delete his browser history when he's done. It would be wrong to wake Sam up just to bother him with such a small thing.

Okay,okay, it's still logged on, thats good.

Now on to Google.

Google...guys getting hit in the balls. Youtube is hilarious!

Google...platypus, images. Aww, they are so cute.

Google...Archangel Gabriel. hey who hasn't googled themselves just to see what comes up.

Results are about what he expected...Gabriel, angels, messenger of God, Gabriel's horn, biblical references, sabriel, archangel, prayers...

Wait a minute what was that? Sabriel.* Clicks on that link *

Ah, it seems Chucks' writings of the Winchester Gospels are on the internet. But...this is not Chucks' writings. this is something called "fanfiction". He will just take a quick look.

**Five hours later...**

Browser history deleted. Check

Laptop put back on table.Check

Mind wiped of what he read. Nope.

He can never look Sam in the face again!

Why, oh why didn't he notice that explicit tag?

 

　

 


End file.
